Golf cups typically comprise cylinders with central cylindrical holes or bores for receiving golf flag sticks. A problem with this design is that the flag stick end, which often includes a ferrule, and/or the central bore in the golf cup that receives the flag stick is subject to excessive wear. For example, frictional wear caused by movement between the ferrule and the flag stick bore caused by wind, repeated insertion and removal of the flag stick, and gravity, can make the fit between the ferrule and the golf cup bore degrade over time. As a result, the golf flag stick will not sit vertically in the golf cup and the entire assembly must be periodically replaced. Periodic replacement of the cups and flag sticks increases the cost of golf course maintenance.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a long felt need for system for improved golf flag stick stability and reduced golf cup and/or flag stick ferrule wear.